lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Bakushin Genkaiger
Bakushin Genkaiger(爆心限界ジャー, Bakushin Genkaijaa) is the new main RP character of NeoCatastrophe. More commonly spoken of under the name Baku(爆, Literally, "Exclamation"), he is the mortal avatar of an ancient of the Lookout universe. He is the embodiment of a powerful alpha god who was reputed as a direct manifestation of the Creator of Existence's martial prowess and fighting spirit, related to one of the highest beings in all of creation. Baku is a rebellious and wild martial arts prodigy, and is typically unaware of the true extent of his power and the depth of his growth capacity at this juncture. Baku's current occupation is a star captain, braving the depths of space and exploring new and uncharted territories for his own amusement, desiring to seek out and slay strong opponents, having obtained galaxian infamy as one of the strongest and most reliable bounty hunters and mercenaries. Appearance Baku wears a torn and weathered, unique uniform which is almost military in design, though changed and personalized to fit his own unique tastes. He has ripped the sleeves off of his jacket and typically forgoes wearing anything underneath. His appearance is somewhat unremarkable, having dark brown hair and sharp, wild, and aggressive features forming the architechture of his face, eyes narrow, pupils small in a constant, feral and imposing manner. He is of a primarily light complexion with short, messy hair and, in spite of his significant power, is not shown to have an excessively extreme build or musculature, akin to the protagonists of the Dragon Ball Heroes franchise in this regard. Baku doesn't carry anything on his person aside from a simple hunting knife worn strapped to the back of his belt area, a personal hobby of his being to cut apart and bring harm to his opponents with sharp objects. His facial expression is a reflection of his inner disposition at any given time, typically wearing a wild, obnoxious and threatening gaze which causes most who come across him to be extremely wary or cautious of his actions and intentions. Personality Contrary to what his actions and fighting style may suggest, Baku is a rather plain, harmless individual when spoken of in an every day or ordinary setting. It's only in the midst of combat that he shows his true nature. He is a human being, not a saiyan. He fully acknowledges that he does not like the idea of a challenge to his power or somebody that he can spar with. He has a rather dark philosophical outlook on the inherent nature of mankind, the stereotype of which he perpetuates in his actions in the midst of combat. He is a malicious, brutal, and psychotic fighter. He does not find joy in prolonging fights, nor does he have any interest in seeking out a challenge to his strength; instead, Baku takes extreme joy in the act of killing. It isn't fighting that makes his blood boil with excitement and fervor, it is the act of taking an opponents life which he seeks ultimately, and above all else. As a human he proclaims that this is the intrinsic aim of all humans, as wicked, blackhearted and disgusting creatures while engaged in the midst of battle. Even for his questionable tendencies, Baku has never actually comitted any truly wicked or dastardly acts. He is truly ambivalent towards good and evil, and simply ends up fighting against the wicked beings of the universe. Relationships Allies Enemies History Equipment Weapons 'Hunting Knife: '''This simple hunting knife has become responsible for the deaths of a multitude of different wanted criminals, fugitives, and others of negative repute throughout a multitude of different galaxies in the universe. Worn constantly strapped to Baku's hip, this object fuels his unhealthy habit and fascination with inflicting pain and suffering on a human or other life form through the method of cutting, stabbing, or dismemberment. Though no different from any normal hunting knife, the weapon is quite easily capable of being used as a conduit for Baku's powerful ki, drastically enhancing its durability and cutting potential to levels that allow him to wound and damage opponents which would otherwise be completely immune to damage from such a weak weapon. The weapon does not grant him a significant advantage in battle, which is why Baku rarely ever makes liberal usage of it until it is clear that he has defeated his opponent in question, proceeding to cut off their head with the weapon as proof of the fact that he has fulfilled any given contract at the time. Skills Innate Abilities '''Ridiculous Growth Rate: '''On behalf of being a manifestation of the creator of existence's martial essence, the speed at which Baku increases his power, martial arts skill, learns new techniques, and generally comprehends new learning material is beyond absurd. Through training or other means, Baku has demonstrated limitless untapped potential as deep and expansive as the totality of the universe itself. He, apart from other humans, improves drastically in leaps and bounds when engaging in the act of training, so much so that his improvement rate has been shown to be a number of folds faster than a saiyans. Even short, mundane exercises or activities are shown to help him improve his level noticeably at any given time. Because of the rate at which he grows stronger and his virtually boundless underlying talents simply waiting to be tapped, Baku can be classed as one of the most dangerous beings in the entire universe solely for the reason his learning and growth speed is so intense, having the potential to easily become one of the strongest beings in the entire universe rather quickly. A unique aspect of baku's ability to improve constantly as that, the stronger and more exceptionally powerful he becomes, the faster his power increases, addiing onto, multiplying and growing larger ever faster with training. Advanced Manipulation of Ki Quotes Trivia *This article and its contents were approved by SDBW founder, XxGodZerxesxX on July 6, 2014, give or take a day depending on when you are. *Aside from some basic details and setting, this characters history, story, techniques, and most of his abilities are based ''strictly on what roleplays he has been featured in. *A lot of baku's personality attributes are taken directly from me, his creator. I have always had an unhealthy fascination with knives, sharp objects, and weapons meant to cut the flesh of another person, as creepy and borderline psychotic that may seem. *A few random facts about Baku; **His favorite food is Margherita Pizza. **His favorite candy is Miniature Swiss Roll Cakes. **He often plays a Guitar & writes Haiku's. Category:Characters Category:Pages added by NeoCatastrophe Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles